¿Qué es lo que quieres para Navidad?
by karuka
Summary: Una voz llena de vida y extremadamente suave le susurraba al oído: "¿Qué es lo que quieres para Navidad Roy?"


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Yo sólo hago uso de sus creaciones para dar vida a este pequeño relato.

* * *

**¿Qué es lo que quieres para Navidad?**

Para Roy Mustang, el mes de diciembre era el más aburrido de todo el año. Se pasaba los días en la oficina cuadrando las vacaciones de sus subordinados y firmando informes relativos a lo ocurrido en la región hasta el último momento; y para cuando dejaba atrás esas horas de trabajo, ir al bar de Madame Christmas a tomar una copa no era factible. Si tan sólo no hiciera ese maldito frío…

Para el resto de los miembros del equipo de Mustang, el mes de diciembre era uno de los más ajetreados de todo el año. Se pasaban los días trabajando a destajo para conseguir unas merecidas vacaciones y tras las horas de trabajo, se iban a planear cómo y con quién pasarían las fiestas. Incluso Riza Hawkeye tenía planes para esas fechas; era sabido que el Teniente General Grumman celebraba una fiesta de Navidad todos los años a la que por supuesto invitaba a la joven, y que el resto de los días los pasaría con sus amigas de la academia.

Simplemente eran las fechas destinadas para todo aquel alboroto y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

...

Aquella mañana del 24 de diciembre el cielo había amanecido despejado y con un brillante pero muy suave sol ocupando su lugar. Roy llevaba varias horas despierto para cuando el reloj-despertador había sonado y sin embargo no se sentía para nada cansado; su cuerpo llevaba tanto tiempo soportando ese ritmo de poco sueño y mucho trabajo que ya no notaba la diferencia entre dormir lo justo o dormir algo más. Sin pensarlo más se había vestido con rapidez y encaminado a la oficina del cuartel tras una rápida ducha y una ligera taza de café. El abrigo negro que llevaba encima del uniforme le cubría completamente ayudándole a mantener el poco calor que sentía alojando además, sus manos en los bolsillos del mismo. Si tan sólo no hiciera ese maldito frío…

Ya en la oficina y sentado tras su escritorio, la lluvia de papeles no se hizo esperar. La Teniente Hawkeye le tendía en pequeñas cantidades, una serie de carpetas que se amontonaban en la superficie de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada del resto de presentes en la estancia. Roy por su parte sólo permaneció en silencio viendo como desfilaban, montón tras montón, hacia él.

-El Teniente General quiere que todo el trabajo pendiente se resuelva antes de las vacaciones. –comentó la mujer cuando hubo terminado de entregar la tarea.

-No se preocupe Teniente, todo estará a última hora. –replicó el moreno con un tono suave pero firme- Esto no impedirá que el cuadrante de vacaciones esté listo. –añadió ante la más que interesada mirada de cierto rubio que fumaba despreocupadamente a la vez que sonreía de medio lado al escuchar esas palabras.

Y así era, Jean Havoc esperaba casi con ansia que llegara el 24 a última hora para irse a una fiesta de Navidad y encontrar a una chica bonita con quien pasar las fiestas. De todos los presentes, él era el que más interés tenía en saber si además podría asistir a alguna fiesta de Fin de año. A su lado, el joven Kein Fuery mantenía la mirada fija en la mujer esperando algún tipo de señal que nunca llegó. Ella estaba tan absorta en la sonrisa del rubio que no notó cuando a su superior se le arrugó el entrecejo ante tal entusiasmo; ¿qué tenían

de especial esos días? se cuestionaba una y otra vez.

-Ejem. –carraspeó un recién llegado a esa oficina- Veo que todo está listo, ¿eh Roy?

-Hughes… ¿Qué demonios hace un tipo de Central aquí? –cuestionó el mencionado cambiando su interés de Havoc al castaño.

-Felicitar las fiestas. –respondió con un tono muy alegre.

Y con esa sonrisa que todo el mundo conocía de Maes Hughes, el castaño recorrió los pocos pasos que le separaban de la mesa de Mustang y dejó sobre la misma un paquete.

-Son los que más le gustan a la gente. –añadió ante el silencio creado- Gracia me los recomendó; dijo que seguro que triunfaría con ellos.

-Gracias, Teniente Coronel Hughes. –respondió con agradecimiento la mujer que ya había cambiando su posición para quedar cerca del paquete y abrirlo antes de cualquier reacción de su superior.

-Y ahora me marcho, no vaya a ser que salga… chamuscado.

Maes Hughes, siempre entraba arrasando y salía de la misma forma usando el temperamento de Roy para escapar de la escena; Maes Hughes, que había ido hasta su oficina para desearles felices fiestas; Maes Hughes, ese era el tipo de persona que era. Y para los que aún permanecían en el interior la escapada del hombre sólo era una señal de quien se llevaría los gritos que de seguro soltaría su Coronel; sin embargo esa vez no se oyeron. Roy permanecía en silencio observando la puerta ya cerrada con los puños apretados bajo la mesa y notando como su corazón latía con fuerza seguramente por el enfado no exteriorizado.

Aprovechando ese instante, todos los presentes volvieron sus cabezas a sus propias tareas con la cuenta atrás para sus vacaciones en mente. Jean no dejaba de mirar el reloj de su mesa mostrando una sonrisa más grande cuanto menos tiempo quedaba para marcharse y cuando por fin llegó la hora saltó de su silla con energía.

-¡Por fin son vacaciones! –gritó recogiendo a toda prisa su escritorio a la par que lo hacían Fuery, Farman y Breda- Y ahora a casa a ponerse guapo. –comentó tras coger su abrigo y ponerse los guantes- Ah, ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Tras esas simples palabras uno tras otro se fueron despidiendo de su superior que aún permanecía sentado tras su escritorio. Incluso Riza se le quedó observando antes de despedirse con una sencilla inclinación de cabeza dejándole completamente solo en la oficina.

Roy no tardó en levantarse de su asiento y recoger su abrigo, sólo quería estar en silencio un poco más lejos del barullo navideño con el que se encontraría nada más salir a la calle. Sus pasos le guiarían por avenidas llenas de gente celebrando, caminaría por estrechos callejones que estaban iluminados, y antes de llegar a su casa se encontraría con el vendedor de lotería al que nunca le compraba un décimo. Simplemente cruzaría su propia puerta para esperar al día siguiente, y luego al siguiente y al siguiente, así hasta que el 27 volviera a la oficina para trabajar un poco y alejarse de los que ya estarían pensando en la fiesta de Fin de año. Y cuando por fin llegara enero, todo volvería a su cauce, el frío se iría alejando de nuevo, las fiestas se habrían perdido y él volvería a su rutina habitual. Además, se excusaría ante su amigo y rechazaría amablemente otro año más la invitación a esa comida de Año Nuevo.

Así sería la Navidad para él un año más…

...

Esa mañana de 24 de diciembre se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza; todos los asuntos pendientes ya los había dejado resueltos el día anterior y por un momento deseó poder quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, ser General de Brigada no era nada fácil y más cuando te habían destinado a Central. Roy Mustang preferiría seguir en su pequeña East City donde aquella fecha tenía barullo a estar en la gran capital que parecía encontrarse en fiesta constante; en Ciudad Central todo se magnificaba y al final le sobrepasaba.

Aquel día transcurrió como un 24 normal: Havoc deseando que llegara la hora de irse, los demás con lo mismo en mente pero sin ser tan entusiastas y la Teniente Hawkeye con la invitación a la fiesta de Navidad de rigor. Todo era como siempre en vísperas de Navidad. Y pese a ello Roy no deseaba llegar a casa. Si tan sólo no hiciera ese maldito frío…

Sus pasos le condujeron por calles estrechas y amplias avenidas; se cruzó con gente elegantemente vestida que comentaba la oportunidad de acudir a una gran cena; y tras todos ellos una verja de hierro fundido y sobrio decorado se abría paso. Para el moreno ese era su destino esa noche; compartiría de nuevo un 24 con alguien especial; y esta vez no se enfadaría por su visita.

-¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste? –preguntó al viento ante una lápida limpia y con flores recién puestas- Una noche como ésta frente a una desgastada chimenea. ¿Lo recuerdas Maes?

El moreno no dijo nada más. Permaneció en silencio observando el cielo nocturno levemente estrellado con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. Sus ojos se cerraron dejando que el viento de la noche llenara sus sentidos colapsando su fortaleza mientras en su interior, sacada de su memoria, una voz llena de vida y extremadamente suave le susurraba al oído.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para Navidad Roy?"

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por leer este relato y se dejen reviews.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


End file.
